Zapdomon
Zapdomon is an Original Digimon creature from the crossover of Digimon Adventure and Sailor Moon, otherwise known as When Destinies Collide. “Zapdomon” is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. The most well-known appearance of Zapdomon is in the WDC series as the partner of Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter. The Zapdomon of WDC also appears in the sequel series When Destinies Collide:02 and all the WDC/02 related movies. 'Appearance' Zapdomon is a small yellow bird with dark blue-tipped feathers on her head and a ring on one of her legs. At the tip of her wings are three pink claws. She also has dark blue eyes and a yellow and gold striped spiral coming from her forehead. 'Description ' Zapdomon first appears in her In-Training form, Elecmon. She first Digivolves to her rookie form when the DigiDestined were attacked by Kuwagamon. Zapdomon later Digivolves into Thundramon, and then with Lita's Crest of Jupiter/Power, into Stormdramon. Zapdomon also appears in the sequel season WDC:02. In this season, Zapdomon had lost the power to Digivolve into Stormdramon. When the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Zapdomon was among the old generation Digimon who helped the new Digi-Destined team out. Like many of the first generation Digi-Destined, she became the protector of a certain area in the Digital World. Zapdomon later appears in the real world in Christmas Day as a "present" for the original Digi-Destined organized by Davis and the other newer Digi-Destined. With the power from Azulongmon's DigiCores, she gains the ability to Digivolve to ultimate again. At the end of WDC:02, Zapdomon is seen with a grown-up Lita, who has married Izzy. An Elecmon is also seen with Lita and Izzy’s son. Attacks: *'Electric Wing: '''Generates a small voltage in her claws and strikes her enemy 'Other Forms' The name "Zapdomon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Zapdomon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is her preferred form and the one she spends most of her time in, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. 'Digi-Egg Sparkmon’s Digi-Egg was held by the Agents alongside Lita's Digivice and Tag, the Crest of Power, and the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, and Crests, but when Piedmon attacked their base and stole the tags and crests, Gennai took the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and escaped in a Mekanorimon. He deposited the Digi-Eggs on File Island, where it eventually hatched into Sparkmon. 'Sparkmon ' Sparkmon is Zapdomon's Fresh form. Sparkmon is a small dark-blue ball with gold eyes and yellow markings on her cheeks. Her name comes from ‘spark’ which is what generates electricity. Sparkmon appears in When Destinies Collide as Zapdomon's Fresh form during a flashback of when the Digi-Eggs first hatched on File Island. '''Elecmon Elecmon is a Mammal Digimon whose name and design are derived from ‘electricity’. This was the form Zapdomon was in when she debuted in When Destinies Collide. Elecmon soon Digivolved to Zapdomon to protect Lita from Kuwagamon. From then on, Elecmon only appeared when Zapdomon was De-Digivolving from Stormdramon or when she was pretending to be a stuffed animal to conceal their secret in the real world. Attacks: *'Bubble Blow:' Fires bubbles from her mouth. 'Thundramon' Thundramon is an electric yellow phoenix-like bird who is Zapdomon's Champion form. Zapdomon Digivolved into Thundramon for the first time to defend Lita and the other DigiDestined from Andromon, who was under the control of a Black Gear. She also appeared to fight against Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon and the Dark Masters. Zapdomon digivolves again to Thundramon in WDC: 02 to help destroy the Digimon Emperor's Control Spires. Lita often travels on one of Thundramon’s feet or her back. Attacks: *'Raging Storm: '''Flaps her wings and creates an electrical storm. 'Stormdramon' Stormdramon is Zapdomon's Ultimate form. Her name is derived from ''“Storm” ''and the suffix ''“-dramon” meaning she has a little bit of dragon-like features. Stormdramon debuted when Lita and Izzy were trapped in Vademon’s universe. When Lita used the crest power to free the Digimon Sovereigns, Zapdomon lost the power to become Stormdramon until three years later, when Azulongmon gave one of his DigiCores to the DigiDestined Digimon. This allowed them to Digivolve to their ultimate forms again. Stormdramon appeared this time in Hong Kong, to help aid the DigiDestined during the “Digimon World Tour 3-part saga”. Attacks: *'Devistation Current: '''Generates a high-voltage current by flapping her wings. 'Thunderbirdmon' Although never appearing in neither When Destinies Collide or its sequel, Thunderbirdmon is Zapdomon’s Mega- Level form. Thunderbirdmon is a Giant Bird Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Thunderbird. '''Attacks:' *'Thunderstorm: '''Releases a wave of thunder and electricty from her wings. *'Spark Wing: '''Shoots electrified feathers from her wings. Category:Partner Digimon Category:Profile